21
by Lovely-Blossom
Summary: Bones en Booth hebben een ruzie, daarna verdwijnt Bones. Weet Booth meer? Kan het team haar redden? !Heette eerst Wie dan wel!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Dit is een B/B shipping. Co-story met Mirrikiss. Enjoy en review!

_Iedereen kon de spanning russen Dr. Temperance Brennen en FBI-agent Seeley Booth voelen. Maar niemand sprak er ooit openlijk over. De laatste tijd was de spanning in het Jeffersonian lab om te snijden, dus besloot Angela Montenegro, de beste vriendin van "Bones", er iets over te zeggen._

**11 Augustus 2006- 14.16**

**Jeffersonian Lab**

**Dr. Brennan's Kantoor**

"Brennan, lievie" Angela liep het kantoor van Temperance binnen. Temperance zat druk te typen op het toetsenbord van haar nieuwe computer. Angela ging voor het bureau staan, en sloeg haar armen over elkaar heen.

"Lievie, Brenn, we moeten even praten" Temperance voelde de bui al aankomen en reageerde niet. "Brenn" Angela ging verder "we moeten het tog eens over jou en Booth hebben, het kan zo niet langer doorgaan. Wat is er tussen jullie gebeurt, waardoor jullie haast niet meer met elkaar praten?"

Temperance stopte met typen, en keek haar kantoor rond. "Ange, er is geen ramp gebeurt, het is gewoon dat..." Temperance stopte met praten en keek recht in de ogen van Seeley Booth, die tegen het deurportier stond aangeleund.

"Ik, euh..." Brennan stamelde "Ik moet het tweede script voor mijn boek volgende week alweer inleveren" de vrouw begon weer verwoed op haar toetsenbord te tikken.

Booth liep het kantoor in en ging zitten op de stoel die voor het bureau van Temperance Brennan stond. "Miss Montenegro, zou u ons mischien even alleen willen laten?" Booth keek Angela strak aan. "Oke, oke ik ga al weer weg." maar ze maakte geen aanstalten. "Jullie" ze wees naar Temperance en Booth "praten!" En met dat was ze weg.

**11 Augustus 2006- 14.44**

**Jeffersonian Lab**

**Parkeergarage**

Bones stormde de parkeergarage in. Pfff...die Booth! Een beetje haar rond commanderen en dan zeggen dat zij eens op vakantie moet gaan! De hypocriet!

Bones rukte de portier van haar auto open. Ze ging zitten en keek in haar achteruitkijkspiegeltje van haar auto. Haar hart verlamde. Twee ogen staarde terug. "O mijn God, wist Temperance net uit te brengen. "Niet God Temperance" het persoon grinnikte "Niet God"

Toen werd alles zwart voor haar ogen.

**A/N:** Leuk? Niet leuk? Opmerkingen? Laat een review achter. We gaan pas door als we op zijn minst 10 reviews binnen hebben.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Dit hoofdstuk is voor een deel door mezelf en een deel door Mirjam geschreven. Enjoy! Bones is trouwens niet van ons P

**12 Augustus 2006- 07.31**

**Jeffersonian Lab**

**Dr. Brennan's Kantoor**

Angela stapte het kantoor van Brenna. "Brenn.." zei Angela terwijl ze naar een rapport keek, toen niemand haar antwoord gaf keek ze op. "Das vreemd..." mompelde ze. Bren is nooit te laat. Mischien is ze beneden. Angela stormde het kantoortje uit en liep vlug de trap af. "Au!"Ange bonkte tegen iemand hard op. Booth.

**12 augustus 2006- 07.48**

"Wat bedoel je, ze is niet met haar auto weggegaan?" Booth peesde heen en weer. "Haar auto staat er nog Booth, ik heb net toch gekeken?" Angela begon nu langzaam aan zich toch een beetje ongemakkelijk te voelen. "En" vervolgde ze "Volgens de beveiligingscamera is hij niet van zijn plek af geweest sinds ze gisterochtend hier kwam om te gaan werken."

"Oke, dus ze is niet meer met haar auto weggegaan..." Angela plofte neer op Booth's bank. "Booth... je weet net zo goed als ik dat Bren nooit een dag werk zou missen..." Booth wreef met zijn hand over zijn gezicht, en zuchtte diep. "Ja." was het enige wat hij zei.

**12 augustus 2006- 8.00**

Ergens in the middle of nowhere

"Eenentwintig" mompelde Temperance Brennan zachtjes. Zolang waren ze al onderweg. Eenentwintig minuten lang. Eenentwintigminuten geleden werd ze bruut wakker gemaakt in een donkere kleine kamer. Hij bond haar handen op haar rug vast voor ze hem een trap kon geven. Hij sleurde haar in een kofferbak van een auto. Het was pikke donker en heel erg stoffig. Ze had geen idee waar ze naartoe gingen ze was bang maar ze mocht niet in paniek raken.

Bones ademde diep in. De auto kwam tot stilstand. "Tweentwintig" mompelde Brennan. De kofferbak werd open gedaan.

**12 Augustus 2006- 8.02**

**Jeffersonian Lab**

Angela liep naar het kantoor van haar vriendin en plofte neer in de comfortabele bureaustoel. Ze trok een lade open van het bureau en rommelde achteloos in het bureaulaatje. Brennan's agenda. Ze pakte hem op en bijna op hetzelfde moment vielen er een aantal brieven uit de agenda op de grond. Angela raapte er een op. Het zou kunnen zijn dat dit een aanwijzing is ofzoiets, dacht de vrouw. Ze legde de brief op tafel en begon hem te lezen. O mijn god! "Booth" piepte ze. Ze schraapte haar keel en liep vlug de gang in. Vlug keek ze rond of ze Booth zag. Bingo.

"Booth!!" riep ze nu hard.

Booth hoorde iemand hem roepen en keek waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Hij liep vlug naar Angela toe. "Wat is er?" vroeg hij snel. "Booth, ik heb dit gevonden" Angela liep naar het bureau toe en Booth volgde haar. Ze drukte hem de brieven onder zijn neus.

"Dreigbrieven" zei Seeley Booth schor. "Ik moet even nadenken" en met dat was hij verdwenen.


End file.
